1870 in poetry
Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events Works published in English Australia * Adam Lindsay Gordon, Bush Ballads and Galloping Rhymes, published the day before he died. Canada * John Reade, Merlin's Prophecy and Other Poems. United Kingdom * Edward Lear, Nonsense Songs, stories, Botany, and Alphabets (published this year, although the book states "1871"; see also Book of Nonsense 1846, More Nonsense 1871, Laughable Lyrics 1877)Cox, Michael, editor, The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 * William Morris, The Earthly Paradise, Part 4 (Parts 1 and 2 1868, Part 3 1869) * Arthur O'Shaughnessy, An Epic of Women, and Other Poems * Dante Gabriel Rossetti, Poems, including "Jenny" and a fragment of "The House of Life" * James Joseph Sylvester, a mathematician, publishes The Laws of Verse * Alfred Lord Tennyson, Idylls of the King with eight Idylls in the order Tennyson wanted at this point (see also Idylls of the King 1859, 1889, The Holy Grail 1869, "The Last Tournament" 1871, Gareth and Lynette 1872, "Balin and Balan" in Tiresias 1885) * Augusta Webster, Portraits * William Wordsworth, The Poetical Works of William Wordsworth: The Centenary Edition (see also Misfcellaneous Poems 1820, Poetical Works 1836, 1840, Poems 1845, Poetical Works 1857) United States * Bret Harte, Plain Language from Truthful James (a pirated edition titled The Heathen Chinee also appeared)Ludwig, Richard M., and Clifford A. Nault, Jr., Annals of American Literature: 1602–1983, 1986, New York: Oxford University Press ("If the title page is one year later than the copyright date, we used the latter since publishers frequently postdate books published near the end of the calendar year." — from the Preface, p vi) * James Russell Lowell, The Cathedral * Epes Sargent, The Woman Who Dared Other languages * Estanislao del Campo, Collected Works, Spanish-language, Argentina * Giovanni Marradi, Canzone moderne, Italy Awards Births Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * March 4 – Thomas Sturge Moore (died 1944), English poet, author, playwright, artist and long-term friend of W.B. Yeats * July 1 – Inoue Kenkabō 井上剣花坊 pen name of Inoue Koichi (died 1934), Japanese, late Meiji, Taishō and early Shōwa period journalist and writer of senryū (short, humorous verse); surname: Inoue * July 27 – Hilaire Belloc (died 1953), English writer whose "cautionary tales" (humorous poems with a moral) are the most widely known of his writing * October 10 – Louise Mack (died 1935), Australian poet, journalist and novelist * October 22 – Lord Alfred Bruce Douglas (died 1945), a minor Uranian poet best remembered as a lover of the writer Oscar Wilde * November 1 – Christopher Brennan (died 1932), Australian ;Also : ** Botadkar (died 1924), Indian, Gujarati-language poetMohan, Sarala Jag, Chapter 4: "Twentieth-Century Gujarati Literature" (Google books link), in Natarajan, Nalini, and Emanuel Sampath Nelson, editors, Handbook of Twentieth-century Literatures of India, Westport, Connecticut: Greenwood Publishing Group, 1996, ISBN 9780313287787, retrieved December 10, 2008 ** Eva Selena Gore-Booth, Irish ** Va. Ba. Patavardhan (died 1921), Indian, Marathi-language critic and poetDas, Sisir Kumar, "A Chronology of Literary Events / 1911–1956", in Das, Sisir Kumar and various, [http://books.google.com/books?id=sqBjpV9OzcsC&printsec=frontcover History of Indian Literature: 1911-1956: struggle for freedom: triumph and tragedy, Volume 2], 1995, published by Sahitya Akademi, ISBN 9788172017989, retrieved via Google Books on December 23, 2008 ** Helen Power (died 1957), Australian Deaths Birth years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * January 25 – David Bates, 60, American poet * June 24 – Adam Lindsay Gordon, 36, Australian poet and jockey * June ?? – William Gilmore Simms, 64, Southern American poet, novelist and historian * July 24 – Anders Abraham Grafström, 80, Swedish poet and historian * November 24 – Comte de Lautréamont, pen name of Isidore Lucien Ducasse (born 1846), French * December 22 – Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer (born 1836), Spanish Andalusian poet and short-story writer ;Also : ** James M. Whitfield ** Rasul Mir, Indian, Kashmiri-language poet See also * 19th century in poetry * 19th century in literature * List of years in poetry * List of years in literature * Victorian literature * French literature of the 19th century * Poetry Notes External links *"A Time-Line of Poetry in English" Web page of the Representative Poetry Online Web site, University of Toronto {C} {C} {C} Category:1800s in poetry Poetry * Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry